Managing resources is an expensive and time consuming process. The resources being managed are also an expensive commodity. Resources, such as meeting rooms, conference rooms, auditoriums, work rooms, social areas, buildings etc may be left empty for long periods of time or may have been reserved for use by a person for a long period of time. It is often not unheard of for people to book conference rooms for days on end in the unlikely event that they may use them, but often these conference rooms are left empty. Tools exist in which users may reserve resources for their use, however these tools often have disadvantages. For example, some tools do not take into account the dynamic nature of a user's activities, e.g. when a user has reserved a room for two hours but only uses the room for an hour—the room is left empty and could by utilized by another user. Some existing tools also require the manual input of scheduling details by a user and require a lot of effort on a user's and administrator's part to keep the scheduling information up to date and current.
Thus there is a need in the art for an effective solution to the above described problems.